Keeps
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: "This baby is going to know nothing but love, and in time I believe that we will love each other, but I will not force you into anything you were not ready for."
1. Chapter 1

She knew exactly who's it was, since he was the only person, that had been with her like that. He had lied at Malfoy Manor, when he said that he didn't harm them, because he had raped her the night before. Her first time was the one time, that got her pregnant, but still she could not bring herself to go into the clinic.

Even though her child was conceived by a rape, it was still her child, who had a strong will to live. If Bella hadn't managed to prevent the conception, through the multiple times of putting the witch under the crucio, than who was she to put an end to the strong life still inside her.

"Can I help you dear?" A woman asked softly, stepping out of the small building, and looking at the witch with motherly eyes.

The witch couldn't hold back her tears, as she held her stomach protectively, as she shook her head, "I can't do this to them, I thought I could, but-"

"Why don't you come inside dear, and I will get you a glass of water, than we could at least check your baby out," The woman gently lead the young woman into the surprisingly homely building, and sat her in a chair at a table, where there were pastries on the plate, "We have woman that change there mind all the time, so don't feel guilty about not being able to go through, with why you came here for. I have been in your place, now may I ask how far along are you?"

"It would have to have been three months," The witch answered softly, accepting the water bottle from the older woman, and smiling as the woman placed a muffin in front of her. She didn't see judgment in the woman's eyes, and actually felt safe in the place, that brought death. "I was raped three months ago, but I didn't tell my friends, because I didn't want to add to-"

"Did you see anyone, to check for anything?" The older woman asked, a worried expression playing across her gentle face. She had took a hold of the young woman's hand, as the witch was crying again.

"Yes, I didn't get a STD," Witch's, and Wizard's, were able to get rid of them, even if they did contract one. But she wasn't about to say that to a muggle doctor, who didn't even know about the other world, "I just found out I was pregnant, last week when I noticed my period hadn't returned when it should had. I know it was 'his', because I was a virgin at the time, and there hasn't been anyone since."

"Well let me introduce myself, I am Dianne Thomas, I like to be formal with my patients, so no need to call me doctor. Now can I ask you a couple questions?" The doctor asked, now holding a clipboard, and pen.

"I don't want a-" 

"I do more than just abortions, I also am a OBGYN, and if you would like. I would like to be your doctor," The doctor assured, smiling at the young woman.

The witch relaxed a little bit, before smiling back at the woman, "I am Hermione Granger, please to meet you Dianna Thomas, and I would love for you to be my doctor."

"Hermione Granger?" The older woman suddenly pulled the young witch into a hug, as tears started to fall from her face, "I recognize your now from my son, I was hoping to meet you, and to thank you for saving my son in the war."

The witch studied the older woman, before recognizing some familiarities, "Mrs. Thomas, you're Deans mother?"

"I am sorry if I scared you, I just owe so much to you, for saving my boy," The woman started feeling out a form, "I am going to over see this pregnancy. Do your parents know?"

"They died in my sixth year, by a couple of Death Eaters, but I like to think they'll looking out for me," The witch answered softly, as she gripped the locket, that was around her neck. "I came to the muggle clinic, because everyone knows me in the wizarding world, and I am not ready to let the world know."

"I won't say a word, can I have you finish filling out your address, and we can set up appointment times. I am sorry to hear about your parents dear," The older woman handed the witch a tissue, as she slid the clipboard to her, "I need to know where to-" 

"I am staying at a Hotel down the street, and you could just text me with the time for each appointment. I don't have a P.O. Box, but I suppose I should set one up, shouldn't I," The witch was now talking to herself, as she filled out the form, I am currently taking some night classes to finish my senior year. Since I wont be able to go back to Hogwarts, because than everyone would know about the baby, and I don't think I could handle that at the moment. I will be looking for a flat, or place where I could raise my baby, so-"

"You'll come home with me, we have the attic we refurbished, to become a small apartment. It will be the least I could do, and I won't take no for an answer," Dianna stood to her feet, and filed the paperwork, before getting her own purse, and leading the young witch out of the building.

Hermione started to shake her head, "Dean-"

"Knows how to keep personal life personal, and was raised not to judge people, so don't worry about him. He is going to a muggle school, to finish his last year of school like you, to many bad memories from the war he says. He said the Minister of Magic, prepared documents so there wouldn't be questions, when he attends non-magical school."

"Yes, I had requested similar documents," The expecting mother smiled, as she thought of the Minister, who was her friend. "He's going to be good, for the new wizarding world."

Dianna smiled, "Yes, Dean, he speaks highly of the Minister. Shall we be off?" The older witch smiled, as she took the witch's hand, "Time to meet my boys."

The two woman stopped at the hotel, and gathered the young witches belonging, before they headed back to the Thomas Residence. Where the older woman, helped the young woman settle in, before going to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Hermione stared at the small apartment in the basement, at the cream colored walls, and the brown leather sofa, with a matching lazy boy. Than followed the woman to the other two rooms, where one was kept empty, and the other had a a queen bed in the center. With matching bookshelves, along the walls with a dresser, with two large windows on either side of the bed. "This is really wonderful of you."

"You're welcome to anything in the kitchen, and also you're bathroom is right up the stairs to the right, which no one else uses. I sent a text to my son, to get you some saltines, and club soda, because you were telling me earlier that you've been getting nauseous. My husband, and other boys will be back home, he just went to pick them up from there football practice."

"Dean, he was telling me about his brothers, when we were back at Hogwarts. We always talked about what we missed most about our homes, especially after Hogsmead days, when some of the wizarding families would meet there children there." The witch placed her bag on the bed, and then looked at the other woman, "Is there a market near by, I would like to cook dinner, to thank your family."

"We have plenty of food in the kitchen, you could use whatever it is you like dear, I need to get out of my work clothes. Help yourself to anything," The older woman smiled at the young lady.

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen listening to her earphones, and didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen. She had met Allen Thomas, and the twins thirty minutes earlier, and felt like part of the family. She was about to turn to take the salad to the table, when she bumped into a solid chest, causing her to drop the bowl. Without giving the new person a second glance, she bent down to began cleaning the mess, "I am terribly sorry."

"Mione, what are you doing here?"

The witch looked up, and felt her face flush, when realizing she was looking at her classmate. "Dean!" She jumped up, and wrapped her arms tightly around the wizard, "I didn't hear you come in, how are you?"

"At the moment confused, since no one has seen you since rebuilding Hogwarts, that was a month ago. Where have you been, Ron, and Harry, said they hadn't heard from you in a couple weeks." Dean explained.

"I told them I needed some time in the muggle world," She turned to get something out of the stove, once the near timer went off, "Arthur, has been sending me parchments, letting me know what's going on ahead of time. There is talk about a marriage law, but it's still up in the air."

"How is that suppose to work?" Dean asked in a whisper, not having had heard of the new law.

"They are talking about making purebloods, marry half blood, or muggles borns, to lower the chance of squibs. Arthur is letting me know, so I have time to turn in my wand, before they start making it mandatory for us to get obliviated. He doesn't want to see me forget everything about magic, so is going to let me know before it's final." Her shoulders were shaking, as tears started pooling out of her eyes, as she set the bread basket on the table.

"You'd be willing to give up your wand, to live in the muggle world, I thought you loved being a witch." The wizard asked confused.

"Dean, you're home," Dianna greeted, as she entered the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around her eldest son. "Mione, it smells really wonderful, looks amazing to?"

"Thank you, I grilled some chicken for the salad, and made some small spinach cheese pies," She pointed to the biscuit basket, "My mum, use to make them with our salads, they were dentist you know."

"Smells good enough to eat, Hermione," Allen complimented, coming into the kitchen, with Alex, and Aiden, who were both thirteen. "Boys, why don't you two fix a plate, and go eat in your room. The grown ups need to talk."

Alex, rolled his eyes as he got a plate from the table, and started to pile it high, "Since when is Dean, not counted as a kid?"

"Since Hermione, is his friend from Hogwarts, and he doesn't know yet," Dianna answered, crossing her arms across her chest, giving Aiden a look that dared him to say something like his brother.

Aiden just looked at the witch, and smiled politely, "Thanks for making dinner, it looks good."

Hermione smiled as she watched the twins leave, before taking the seat that Allen held out for her, much like he did for his own wife. Reminded her of how her own father would do the small gesture, for her mother, and her, "Thank you, for allowing me to live in you basement, Dianna, and Allen. I really feel like I should call you Mr. Thomas, Allen is just so-"

"It's my name, and everyone calls me Allen, except the twins, and Dean," The older man cut her off, as he fixed his own plate.

"Alright, so talk," Dean urged, looking at both of his parents, "Why is Mione here, and going to live in the basement, which I spent the last three summers fixing up for when I got out of Hogwarts.?"

"Because she didn't have a place to live, and didn't want to be in the wizarding world," Dianna answered, before looking at the witch, "You want to explain the reasoning, or would you like me to dear?"

"You know what, I knew it wasn't going to be a good idea, I should really find a place of my own," Hermione answered, setting her napkin back on the table, and standing trying not to meet the wizards eyes, "I will keep my appointments with you. I should go to the Burrow, until I could find a place of my own, sorry to-" She apperated, before anyone had time to protest.

"She's pregnant Dean, and didn't want to live in the wizarding world, because of her publicity. I thought since she saved your life, the least I could do is offer her a room, and that way I could look out for her." Dianna stood, and looked down at her son, "Now she feels guilty, and has to stress about finding a home, when all afternoon she was worry free. Her parents died before the war, and she had been living in a Hotel, since the end of the war."

"Why doesn't she want to live with Ron, if she is pregnant than, the baby has to be his," Dean questioned, taking his plate to the sink, and cleaning up his plate, "The Weasley's, they all would love to have a grandch-"

"That is for her to tell you," Allen answered, leading his wife out of the kitchen, so the wizard could finish the dishes.

Dean sighed, as he leaned against the counter, even more angry with himself, 'The girl that he had a crush on since third year, was actually going to be living in his home, and he had to get mad because she was going to be living in the basement.'

* * *

"Mione!" Ron wrapped his arms around the witch, as soon as she apperated into the Burrow, "Where have you bloody been?"

She looked up at her best friend, before looking for Harry, who was sitting on the sofa, having been pushed down by the excited Ron, "I need to talk to you guys."

The two boys sat on either side of her, and took each of her hands, as she started to tear up. She smiled at them, "Remember, when the snatchers kept me in the tent that night, before taking us to the manor the next morning?"

"Of course we remember, I wanted to check on you so bad, but they had bind us to the bloody tree," Harry answered, as the other wizard nodded in agreement, "What happened, after that Scabior guy went in there? He wouldn't let his men enter the tent with him, and Greyback, had been pissed off after you two came out the next morning."

"He forced himself on me in the tent, kept mumbling about he was trying to let the dog know I been soiled, so that way he would lose interest. I didn't know what he meant by that, but during that time I was to upset, and wanted to just disappear. When he brought me out the next morning, I remember Greyback, was looking at me, and I thought he was going to take me back into the tent, but I actually heard him sniff me, before growling at the the snatcher, who raped me." She looked at Harry, with a whole new expression, "He was protecting me from Greyback, because we both know his sick obsession with me, and than after that he didn't even come near me."

"So why are you suddenly sharing this, after three months of keeping it to yourself, there has to be a reason," Harry grew more sober, as he looked at his best female friend, resting a hand on her shoulder, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant," The witch exclaimed, before burying her face, in the palm of her hands. "Only people who know, are Mr. Weasley, and Dean's family."

"You told Dean Thomas's family, before even talking to your best friends?" Ron was red faced, as he jumped from beside her, and started pacing the floor, "I had to tell Arthur, and Mrs. Thomas, is going to be my OBGYN, I was going to get an abortion, when I went to the clinic she works at. Then-"

"So you're not pregnant anymore," Ron seemed to relax, as he sat back down beside the witch, and looked at her, "So are you staying here?"

"Ron, I am sure she told us, because she couldn't go through with the abortion," Harry explained, pulling the crying witch in his arms, "If you need anything, then-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"You're always welcome to our home, Dean, no need to stand outside the door," Arthur was talking to the new arrival, not even noticing the witch, actually as long as you're here I might as well tell you about some developments at the Ministry. I think it's best to warn my loved ones, and there friends, so your have time," the older wizard looked to the small sofa, and smiled warmly at the witch, "Didn't know you were back, Mione."

Dean looked at the witch, and noticed the tears in her eyes, suddenly feeling guilty, "I am sorry about the way I acted at dinner, Mione. I really would like for you to move into the basement apartment, my mom is really upset that you left, and my step dad wasn't to happy either."

"I should had waited to hear how you would feel, instead of accepting the invitation from your mum, but the hotel was starting to make me feel more homesick, especially when I found out I was pregnant." The witch looked at Arthur, and smiled at him, "I appreciate you, and Molly, keeping my secret for me."

"Well of course Mione, you're just like one of the family, you know that," Arthur took the witches hand, and pulled her up into a hug, "Glad you're here, because they come to a decision, starting a month from tomorrow. They are going to set forth the marriage law, to those who are not married, and whoever refuses at that time will be obliviated of everything to do with magic. So if you want to turn in your wand, and still keep your magic in tact, then you should do so before that time. You just won't be able to come back to the wizarding world, and if they see you around, they can send you to Azkaban."

"I understand that, but I just want to keep my baby safe, and I-"

"Marry me, Mione," Dean blurted, causing the others in the room, to look at him with mixed emotions. "That way we could still be part of the magic world, and not be subjected to the law, just make the announcements later. Saying we didn't want the publicity of the magic world, so we been living with my parents, to have a normal life after the war. I will help you raise the baby, as if it were my very own, so please let me, by promising you a life where you won't have to give up your magic. I can't imagine one of the brightest, most gifted witches of all time, just turning in there wand, and not doing magic. Please marry me Mione." He was on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his own.

"I will marry her, Dean, don't worry about anything. I am her best friend, I should be the one to marry her, and when the baby is born, you could find a home for it, and could start on our own children," Ron explained, gaining glares from the other three wizards, and tears from the witch. 

"I think you should marry, Dean, at least his proposal was more tender," Ginny explained, as she came down the stairs, with her mother following, "Ron, I thought you were marrying, Lavender?"

"Bill could marry you two, he doesn't know anything about the law, and it wont seem so suspicious," Molly explained, already holding a parchment, and tying it to the red owl. "He could be here in ten minutes, just give me the word."

"You would really want to marry me, even if I am pregnant with another mans child?" The brunette witch asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she looked at Dean.

"I would marry you, and learn to love this child, just like my own step dad loved me," Dean took the witches hands in his, and placed a kiss to her forehead, "We might need to invite my parents here, so they will be part of the wedding. Seamus, he is working for the prophet, he could write a story about how we were dating since the war, and found out your were pregnant, and decided to get married so we could be a real family."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a hug, "Alright, we have some invitations to write, don't we?" She turned to look at the youngest Weasley, "Do you still have the Hope Chest, that I brought here after my parents death, I think there are some things I need to get."

"It's in my closet," Ginny answered, pulling the witch up behind her, and to her room as everyone hurried to prepare for the wedding.

Dean wrote a couple of parchments, one explaining everything to his parents, and asking them to bring his suit from the Yule Ball. He would be able to alter it with magic, so it would fit him now, and he would send Seamus, to floo them over for the wedding. Then sent a parchment explaining everything to Seamus, even pretending that the two muggle borns had been dating for three months, and just couldn't wait to get married. Then explaining that they didn't want her to show, so they thought sooner would be better, to have a midnight wedding.

Harry was talking to Bill, who had just arrived with his own family, and was explaining the plans. He looked over at his old classmate, before approaching, "I think of Mione, just like a sister, so treat her good. On that note, I agree with your reasoning, about her being to powerful just to give up her magic. If you hadn't proposed, I would had probably asked her myself, but she would had refused me because she knows how much I love Ginny."

"I had crushed on Mione, since our fourth year at Hogwarts, and was about to ask her to the Yule Ball, until that Bulgarian asked. I was there to talk to her, after Ron, went on with Lavender. I walked back up to our dormitory with her," Dean looked towards the floo, when green smoke started to go, and his parents entered with the Irishman.

His mother hurried to him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek soundly, "Can't believe you two have been dating all this time, and now finally are telling me, on your wedding day of all times. Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

Dean would had been confused, if he didn't see his step dad wink, indicating that she was just playing a part. He looked at his best friend, who had a quail, and parchment writing, everything it heard, "I am sorry for not telling you, we wanted something small, with just our closest friends, and family, before she started to show."

"It was nice of Seamus, to help us get here, for the wedding," Allen pulled a box from his pocket, and placed it in his stepsons hand, "It was the same ring, that I married your mom with, and we want you to have it now. She hasn't wear it, since I got her the bridal set ten years ago, so we always intended to give it to you, son. Hermione is a wonderful young witch, and we wished you would had said something about the two of you dating, and not wait till she got pregnant."

Dean looked at his best friend, slightly annoyed at the whole act already, but still appreciative at how real his family was trying to make everything seem real. He waited until his fried stopped the quill from writing on the parchment, and placed it in his pocket. "So who's idea was it for the over acting?"

"Your mothers of course," The Irishman answered, trying to not laugh.

"I was not over acting," The older woman explained, swatting her sons friend on the head, before looking at her son, "Where is my future daughter-in-law?"

"You must be Mrs. Thomas, I'm Molly Weasley, feel free to call me Molly. Welcome to our home, and let me take you to where the girls are," The Weasley matron lead the other mother up the stairs, followed by Fleura, leaving the men downstairs, minus Arthur, Ron, and George, who were setting up the garden, and a tent.

So he was going to marry the girl he'd crushed on since they were fourteen, and raise a baby with her, and couldn't think of any other time he was so happy. He would love the witch, and love the child growing in her, until he let out his last breath. He couldn't wait to see, how all of this was worked out for him, but couldn't wait to see what laid ahead.

Hermione smiled as Arthur, lead her to where her soon to be husband was waiting, in his own suite. She was wearing the wedding dress, that her own mother wear when she got married, altering it a little around the waist, but it still looked just as beautiful according to the three woman. It was a corset style top, flowed around to her knees, like a long tutu. She had borrowed a pair of Ginny's blue hills, and was wearing the diamond bracelet, that had been her mothers, with matching earrings.

Dean took her hands, and leaned into kiss her cheek, without any hesitation, "You look beautiful, Mia." He was smiling at her, obviously realizing her surprised, at the new nick name.

"You look handsome to," She answered finally, before they both turned to Bill, who was reciting a bonding spell, as magic whirled around the twos wrists.

"Do you Dean Matthew Thomas, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your bonded wife?" Bill asked, looking at the groom.

"I do," The groom answered easily.

Bill turned to the bride, and smiled at her, "You're really glowing, Mione. Do you take Dean Matthew Thomas, to be your bonded husband, for better, and worse?"

Hermione stared at her soon to be husband, biting her bottom lip nervously, as she leaned in a little closer, "Dean, are you sure you'd want to go through with this, in the wizarding world there is no divorce. This is a lifetime commitment, I don't want you to lose a chance, at finding your true love."

The wizard smiled, as he tucked a lose strand of hair, behind her ear, "I know what I'm getting into, and still want to marry you, Mia. That is if you still want to marry me."

"I do want to marry you," The bride answered, blushing as a couple of the guest chuckled, at her sudden outburst, "Just wanted to make sure, that you were certain."

"Do you have a ring?" Bill asked, as he looked at the two

"Yes," The couple both answered.

Dean pulled the ring, which Allen, had gave him earlier, and placed it on the witches finger, "This was my mothers first wedding set, when they both got married."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the ring, before sliding a band on

her grooms own finger, "This was my fathers ring, I had it in my hope chest, and would like for you to have it."

Bill watched as they rejoined hands, after exchanging the rings, and smiling at the two, "I now pronounce you husband, and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Dean placed a gentle kiss, on his brides lips, as he pulled her into his arms, "This will never be a mistake, Mia, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. If it means you still are able to be the brightest witch."

"You're a really great guy, Dean." She looked up at the night sky, and smiled at the rest of the guest, before being pulled into a hug by her now-mother-inlaw.

"Welcome to the family," Dianna exclaimed, moving to give her own son a hug.

"We have biscuits, tea, and firewhisky," Molly announced, as she levitated some of the food to a near table, "Since this wedding was short notice, but I believe this is exactly what Mione would had wanted."

Dean wrapped his arm around his wife, and smiled as everyone gathered around the food, "So you never wanted a large wedding?"

"All I ever wanted was a midnight wedding, with the people I am closes too, even told Molly, when I was younger," The witch answered, going to go stand with her friends, while her husband went to go stand with his best friend. "So I am the first to get married, actually never thought I would be the one, to be married before you two. Especially lately, with everything that is going on."

"Well congratulations, Mione," Harry wrapped his arms around his friend. Than looked over at Ron.

"We might have some more weddings, before the law takes affect," Arthur explained, as he joined the three, "No one wants to be forced to marry someone they are not in love with." He looked over at where Dean was talking to Seamus, and his own family, "So it's a good thing you ended up marrying a friend, who understood everything you were willing to give up, and saw how terrible of a loss it would be if you weren't part of the magic community."

Hermione stared at the older wizard, as she took in his words, than looked at her husband, "The magical community, would had been just as well off, if I hadn't returned Arthur."

"Are you ready to get back home," Dean asked, as he approached his wife, with his parents close behind.

Hermione hugged her friends, before leaving with her new family, "I am a little tired."

Hermione was setting the sofa, with her pillows and comforter, when her husband came downstairs dressed for bed. She waved her wand, probably placing a charm for comfort, before sitting on the sofa. She smiled when she noticed Dean, as he leaned over the back of the armchair, looking at her, "Hello Dean, did you need anything?"

He shook his head, as he sat down beside her, and took a hold of her hand, "I was just coming in to check, and see if you'd like anything, before going to bed. Is the bed not comfortable?"

The witch blushed, as she looked down at there joined hands, "It's very comfortable, I just thought since we hardly knew each other, that you might be uncomfortable sleeping in the same-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had leaned in and kissed her, with a very passionate kiss.

He was grinning, as he pulled away to look at her, still cupping her face with his warn hand, "Mia, I will not make you do anything, which you're not ready for. I understand that we were just barely friends, but I have liked you since our fourth year, and even grown to adore you after you saved me in the war." He placed a hand on her stomach, and as he used his other to pull her into his side, as they leaned back against the sofa, "This baby is going to know nothing but love, and in time I believe that we will love each other, but I will not force you into anything you were not ready for."

The witch had tears in her eyes, as she rested her head against her husbands chest, as he began to rub her back, "Thank you, Dean. Ever since I was raped, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone like that, and when I became pregnant," she paused as she looked up at him, "I wanted to get rid of it, but than I froze outside the clinic, and knew that I would do anything to ensure my child's safety. Then your amazing mother offered me a home, and immediately made me fee like part of the family, than when you heard about the law you didn't hesitate to marry me. I want you to know, that I trust you with our lives, and know you won't do anything to hurt me."

He kissed the top of her head, before standing to his feet, and than reaching out his hand, "Come along Mrs. Thomas, let's go to bed. It's large enough for the two of us to sleep in, and I promise you I won't snore."

She smiled, as she took her wizards hand, "Alright, Mr. Thomas." She smiled as the wizard lead her into there room, closing the door behind them.

She might not be as close to loving as her husband as he was with her, but she knew in time that it was definitely a large possibility.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fiction, and please review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: actually have over twenty stories started, which I have never even posted on the website, so for now it's just stuff I have written more than a six months ago. So I can't guarantee when chapters will be posted, it depends on if I have time, and if it's on my mind. I am glad you like the story though, and thank you for the encouragement.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the HP series...**

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Hermione stared at the familiar man, who was sitting across the old wooden table, with his arms bound behind him. She had come to see the man, that had raped her almost five months ago, along with the man she married just a month ago. She smiled at her husband, as he tensed beside her when the other wizard entered, before looking at the other wizard. "You wanted to see me, Scabior?"

"I read about you're little wedding, love," He looked the same, as he had when she had first seen him in the woods, months before he finally captured the three of them. Some how he still managed to keep, the scarf which she left for Ron to find them, around his neck. "Had to get married, because you've ended up pregnant, and I always been good with numbers. So I added up the days, or months as it were now, and realized it couldn't be his."

"I will be this babies dad, in all the ways that will matter, you were just a sperm donor," Dean spat, trying not to let his anger get the better of him, or his wife would make him stand outside the room with Harry, and Ron.

Scabbior just ignored the wizard, as he continued to lock eyes with the witch, who was staring at him in confusion, "You can't drive a mad man, any madder than he is, no matter where he is, love."

"Why did you protect me from, Greyback? Why not let him have a go with me?" The witch asked, leaning back in the magically cushioned bench, as she rubbed her stomach.

"Because he would had made you his slave," The older wizard answered, than stared at her stomach, "So you kept the baby?"

"I couldn't bring myself to end her life, she's part of me, and the good parts of you, even if what you did was horrible. You did everything to make sure, that I would be safe. Not that you would had realized, but I could tell in your eyes, after you left me alone that you felt guilty." She pulled a picture from her pocket, and placed it in front of the prisoner, "It's a picture of her, thought you might want it, we already have our own." She watched as he picked up the picture, and stared at the image, before looking at her husband, "I think we should go now, I want to go home now, she hasn't stopped shocking me since we got here."

"That's where you're wrong, love, I am a bad man." Scabior announced, before the couple could leave.

"I know you're not as mad, as you want me to think you are, because only the truly guilty here go mad. You're not as horrible as the other men here, which is why they make you stay in a separate room, so the others won't harm you. Your trial is in two months, and I am going to testify on your behalf, because even if you did help capture some of the muggles, and the supporters of the light, you never really joined a side. You would had collected death eaters, if the light were paying you enough, in fact I believe you did turn some in before the break out of Azkaban." She allowed her husband to lead her out of the room, where her other two best friends had watched the whole scene, from the two way mirror.

"You're going to testify for his freedom? Are you mental, Mione?" Ron shouted, as soon as the couple exited the room.

"He only did what he did, to make sure that Greyback, didn't do something worse to me," Hermione tried to reason, taking a step back.

"Something worse, he bloody got you pregnant with his bastard, and you say it could had been worse?" The redhead continued, ignoring the witches reasoning.

Dean stepped between his wife, and the redhead glaring, being a good foot taller than his old classmate, "You need to watch, how you're talking about my wife, and my child Ron." He could hear his wife sniffling, from the redheads words, right behind him, "It could had been worse, if Greyback had gotten to her, she would had become his mate. Meaning that her will would had automatically become whatever he ordered of her, since she had been a virgin. Scabior, even though I hate the man for taking something he didn't deserve either, saved her from becoming a servant. You know what would have happened, after we killed Greyback, during the war, she would had died where ever she was locked away as well." He looked at Harry, and smiled a little, "She wasn't the only one, who did research in school you know, but you know I am right."

"I know that, we don't all share the beliefs of Ron, I will get him back home to his wife," Harry walked to where his best female friend was, and wrapped his arms around her, "I will testify with you, if you would like Mione, because if you don't think he is that bad. Than who am I to go against, the brightest witch of our time." He lead his other best friend away, leaving the couple alone.

Before the wizard she had married could say, or do anything, he was pulled in for one of the most loving kisses he'd ever received. He tightened his grip around her smaller frame, and allowed the kiss to continue for a couple more seconds, before pulling away. "Not that I didn't enjoy this new step in our marriage, but what exactly did I do to deserve a kiss like that, and how can I get more of them?"

She blushed as they headed out of the prison, to where they would be able to floo to the Ministry, and than apperate back home. "I actually didn't know how you'd react, if you think it seemed to be forward like that, I am really sorry. It's the hormones, your mom-"

He placed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips, before pulling away, "I may as well confess something, since it seems you didn't have a clue, but I had fancied you since the year of the Yule Ball. I was actually wanting to ask you to go, but it worked out either way, because I got to accompany you back to the dorm after your fight with Ron. He was jealous that you went with Krum, even if he didn't understand it was just as friends, because you let him work at your table. I know you two were only friends, and I still managed to ask someone else, instead of getting hotheaded like our redheaded friend." Dean apperated them to his back yard from the Ministry, and than pulled her towards where his car was parked, "I want to take you somewhere that has always meant a lot to me, would you like to see my special place?"

Hermione smiled, as she allowed her husband to lead her to the car, and then drive them to his special place. "You could take me anywhere, as long as it's not by broom, or motorbike."

He laughed, as he took her hand, with one of his, "This car is charmed to not crash, and it doesn't go off the ground, so don't worry your pretty little head."

* * *

Hermione stared at the building, than at her husband confused, since they seemed to be in a part of town that she hadn't been before. "What is this place, Dean?"

"It use to be a dance studio, my mum use to make me take dance, until I got a letter for Hogwarts. They closed it down about the same time, I started attending Hogwarts for some reason, but I use to come here during the summers to see what became of this place. The family never sold the building, and sometimes I see the son walking around in here, since it belonged to his grandmother. He told me that his mother passed away, and he couldn't bring himself to sale it to some cooperation, because it was a family run place. I use to imagine making it a studio for my art work, and maybe an art school, for those who wanted to learn."

"I actually always thought you'd do something, with all the artistic talent you had, and actually surprised you weren't doing shows yet with your paintings in your room."

"You've seen my room?"

"I've taken over your laundry, of course I use magic, since I hate doing laundry. You didn't seem to notice the change," The witch answered, as she stared inside the window, and smiled waving her wand a little, "What would you call your studio?"

"The Escape," He answered, wrapping an arm around the witch, not noticing her wand movement.

"Why's that?" She asked, staring up at her wizard, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Not that I don't like the name, just curious as to how you came up with it."

"Because when people look at it, I want them to feel like they're actually part of the painting," He answered, smiling down at the witch, who was now leaning her head against his chest, "It's getting cold now, we should be getting back home."

"Actually, I want to take you somewhere else tonight, since you took me somewhere important to you," She glanced around the street, before shrinking her husbands car, and placing it in her bag, "Don't worry it's safe in here," she assured before apperating on the spot, to there next destination.

Dean watched as his wife unlocked the front door, before gesturing for him to go inside, and closing the door behind them. "What is this place?"

"This was my families house, when I was growing up, and been keeping everything up to date. I couldn't bare to let it go to waist, or have some bank take it away, so with my inheritance, and the money from there life insurance, I bought the house. I still couldn't bring myself to sleep here, that's why I was staying at the hotel, but slowly I started changing all the rooms. I actually was going to sale it myself, but I ended up falling in love with my childhood home, and it started to become mine the more I changed it." The witch answered, taking him into a room, that was painted white, with black, and white photos on the wall, showing different places of Hogwarts. "I took pictures after we rebuilt the school, and used it for decorations in here, and the black leather sofa's are new as well. Everything is more modern, than it was when I was a child, and more open as well."

He noticed a long bookcase, that had a fifty inch flat screen television in the center, fill with different books. With DVD's mixed in with some of the books, "Most people keep there DVD's separate from there books."

"Every book on this shelf, has had a movie made from them, so I keep them in this room. I usually read the books, than watch the movies when the book is finished, but since I read all of these already I just watch the movies now," She noticed the way the wizard stared at her, and rolled her eyes as she walked into the diningroom / kitchen, "I would sometimes watch movies here, after working on the house all day, before going back to the hotel. This is the kitchen, everything in here is new, and yes all the walls are white. The floors are all wooden, I hate carpet floors, and I figured that white would do, until I decided to changed them later."

"Everything is opened," Dean noticed, as he leaned against the stair case, and then noticed it was actually iron, and not wood, "So you designed everything yourself? This place looks nothing like the outside."

"I know, but do you like it?" She grabbed a scarf from her purse, and approached the wizard, "I actually came here with Seamus last week, because he knows you better than I do, and we worked on something, so I am going to blind fold you," she wrapped the scarf around his eyes, before taking him by the hand.

He heard a sliding sound, and than felt himself being lead downward, causing him to be a little nervous, "I only noticed one staircase, so how the hell am I being pulled down?"

"It's a ramp," Hermione kissed his lips, before pulling off the blind fold, and turning on the lights, "I thought you might like a place, where you could do your own art, so I ordered anything you might need for a proper art studio."

"This is fantastic," He pulled the witch into a very passionate kiss, and heard her gasp as he pressed her against the wall. He pressed his forehead to hers, as he tried to catch his own breath, "I want you more than you'll ever know, but I completely understand, if you weren't ready -"

Before he could finished his sentence, she had pushed him back towards where there was a twin bed, causing him to fall back pulling her over him, "I want you to, Dean."

He stared into her eyes, before pulling her into another heated kiss, as he leaned against the headboard. "I love you, Mione, and I won't let anything happen to you two."

She smiled at her husband, "I love you to, Dean."

Dean woke up with a warm body against him, and what looked like an art store, "Wha-" He looked down to see his witch, and than remembered the art studio, which she had made just for him. He watched as her hand went to rub her stomach, and couldn't help but think about the baby, that he already loved. He lowered the blanket, that was covering them, and rested his head over the small bump, "I want you to know something little one," he kissed around his wife's naval, "You are my child, no matter what you might hear people say, I am your dad." He pulled the blanket back up to cover his still sleeping wife, and pulled her into his arms falling asleep once again.

* * *

 **A Couple Months Later**

Dianna stared at the nursery, which had the story of Cinderella, painted around the wall. "I can't believe that in a months time, you will have a little baby," she placed a hand on her daughter in-laws stomach, "I use to read Cinderella to my boys, because I loved the story when I was little, Dean, was the only one who questioned the story."

"What do you mean?" The witch asked, as she placed the crib bedding around the crib, and used her wand to hang the matching blue curtains.

"He asked me one day, when he was only five years old, wouldn't it be better if the prince married one of the sisters? That way Cindy, would get her home back, and her step-mom wouldn't even have to bother her." The older woman explained.

"He called Cinderella, Cindy?"

"He couldn't say her full name, none of the boy could at the time, but yes." The older woman smiled, as she stared at some of the baby things, and turned to look at a photo. "Who is this man?"

"That would be the sperm donor, as Dean, like's to refer to him as," Answered the witch, as she rubbed her stomach, "It's actually a magic device, Scabior, has the matching frame, and when we say a special word, it will let him know we're headed to the hospital. We have five duplicates of the mirror, with different picture, in the most visited rooms to inform him. It's a one time thing, so it will wear off after we activate it, for the first time."

"Hey, I just finished painting the dresser, it's just drying now in the studio," Dean walked over to where his mother was, and gave her a hug, "I didn't know you were here, mom."

"I had just stopped by to see how Mione, and the baby were doing," Dianna answered, kissing her sons cheek, before looking back at the witch, "You two did a brilliant job with the nursery, but where are the toys?"

Hermione smiled as she walked over towards, what looked like a closet, but was actually a play room once you opened the door, "This was my own bedroom, when I was a little girl, and the room the baby is going to sleep in was my moms craft room."

"It's like a toy store in here, and some of these toys look like the toys, from when I was a little girl," The older woman explained, as she looked at the different baby dolls, and the small play tea area.

"Some of these were from when my mother was a little girl, and some of the other things, we picked up at different antique shops," The witch knelt down beside a porcelain doll, and cradled it in her arms, as she turned to look at her mother in-law, "This use to be my grandmothers, mothers, mine, and now the little ones. It's been in the family for a long time."

"It's in such great care, she looks beautiful," Dianna smiled at the witch, as she stepped out of the playroom, and back into the nursery, "So this weekend, Mione?"

"This weekend?" The young woman questioned, staring at her husband, who had just shrugged his shoulders. She looked back at Dianna, "Do I have a doctors appointment?"

"Know it's a baby shower, I thought I told you last week, must have forgotten." Dean's mom laughed, as she hugged her children, and hurried out of the door, "I'll pick you up at two, on Saturday. Bye."

Hermione leaned against the wall, and sighed with her eyes closed, "This Saturday, we're suppose to testify for Scabbior," she had tear sliding down her cheeks, as she rubbed her stomach, not meeting her wizards eyes, "I promised myself, that our daughter won't see her dad, while he is in jail. I've lied to her al-"

Dean pulled his wife into his arms, and kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently, "Mione, it'll be alright you'll see, the hearing is in the morning. It should be over by the time, that way we still have time for the shower."

She smiled up at her wizard, as she rubbed her stomach, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't even want to know," He answered, leaning in to kiss the witch.

She smiled leaning her head against his chest, "Neither do I."


End file.
